Tower of Mastering the Secret Arts
.png |Master Hatsune|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Rookie Hatsune|Floor Reward |Yami|Floor Reward |Ninja Hatsune|Amalgamation |Crimson Hatsune|Amalgamation |Kiyohime|Fantasy Archwitch |Yuu|Archwitch |Secrets Of Ninjutsu|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Crimson Scarf|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Ninja Sword|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Sakura Hair Clip|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |The Treasured Kimono|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Water Ninja|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 150% / 350% UP |Fire Ninja|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 150% / 350% UP |Wind Ninja|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }}The "Tower of Mastering the Secret Arts" event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on July 2nd ー 11:59 on July 18th (JST). ■Obtain the new LR HATSUNE! LR HATSUNE can be obtained by performing an amalgamation using HAIR CLIP material card which can be obtained as a ranking reward if ranked within the top 1000th! If the new LR HATSUNE is awakened, it will become a powerful card which possesses a skill that deals damages 13 times! GLR HATSUNE ☆Ninja Idol Master Lv.10 (Max) : • Deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • Own ATK 150% up after every attack / 100% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■The Arrival Rewards has been updated! SR HATSUNE and her amalgamation cards can now be obtained from the following floors! :250,000F SR HATSUNE ×1 :350,000F (SR Material Card) OF NINJUTSU ×1 :450,000F (HSR Material Card) SCARF ×1 :500,000F (UR Material Card) SWORD ×1 ■Obtain GUR YAMI! During this event, the new YAMI card has been added to the 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss YAMI will appear starting from the second half of the event. If YAMI is evolved and awakened, it will become a powerful GUR that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR YAMI ☆Dark Slash Lv.10 (Max) : • All allies' ATK • DEF 300% up / 20% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Details regarding the event The "Tower of Mastering the Secret Arts" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, receive Resources and Celestial Gems for completing the new Quests that will be added during the "Tower of Mastering the Secret Arts" event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on July 3rd to 11:59 July 18th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS items 2x Campaign has begun! Starting 12:00 on July 16th (JST), the number of acquired floor Pass items will be increased 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch YUU will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch KIYOHIME will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! ※YUU and KIYOHIME can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating YUU and KIYOHIME during this event. ■About Amalgamation of obtained cards If SR HATSUNE, that can be obtained as a floor arrival reward or Rune Boss Reward, is evolved and amalgamated with a material card, it will become GUR HATSUNE! In addition, if OF NINJUTSU material card is amalgamated with either GUR NINJA, GUR NINJA, or GSR NINJA, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. Valkyrie Crystal items that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "Tower of Mastering the Secret Arts" event. Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.